


Pretty Pink Panties (Wincest Version)

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Prompt Spree Fanfiction [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Incest, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Panty Kink, Sam In Panties, Sam dressing up for Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:45:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1600370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhonda Hurley didn't just give Dean ideas about himself in panties....there were other things he wanted too.  And Sam in pretty pink panties topped the list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Pink Panties (Wincest Version)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sam In Panties](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/49502) by Awabubbles. 



> First and foremost I want to thank the amaaaaaaaaaaaazing art of awabubbles who drew this and when I saw it I literally could NOT. STOP. STARING at that art. OH MY GOD. Check it out, because it's AMAZING. A-MAZING. 
> 
> And of course, writing only ONE fic to this particular picture wasn't about to happen, I had to do two. So there's this one, the Wincest version and then there's a Sabriel version too. Cause. Cause. THERE IS NEVER ENOUGH SAM IN PANTIES. *COUGHCOUGH* So, yes, enjoy the short little drabble!

  
  
  
  
"Come on, I know you’re in there and you’re done, get out here already."  

  
Dean’s voice echoed down the hallway.  Sam took a deep breath and let go of the sink in the bathroom, before turning and walking out and towards Dean’s room.  

  
His heels (thankfully not high), click-clacked as he made his way to Dean’s bedroom, stopping in the doorway.  

  
"Holy shit."  

  
Sam raised his eyes to look at Dean and shivered, hard.  

  
"You look so pretty Sammy.  Knew you would.  Knew this color would look perfect on you."  Dean stepped closer, reaching out to trail his fingertips along the bow just below his navel.  "How do they feel?"  

  
Sam raised his eyes to look back at Dean.  The heat and desire in his eyes was spine-curling.  ”Little weird.  Stockings are nice though.”  

  
Dean let his hand drop to Sam’s thigh and then down over the sheer black stockings.  ”You shaved?”  

  
"Yeah."  Sam’s breath caught as Dean’s fingers traveled back up his inner thigh to ghost over the satin of the panties.  

  
"Good."  Dean whispered, moving his fingers higher, tracing the line of Sam’s hip bone.  "So beautiful Sammy, perfect like this."  

  
"Dean…" 

  
He closed his eyes to savor the sound.  He always did love it when Sammy moaned his name like that.  ”Hmm?  Something you want Sammy?  Gotta tell me.”  

  
Sam bucked his hips forward, hoping that Dean would get the message.  

  
"Nope, come on Sammy.  Words.  Tell me what you want."  

  
Sam swallowed, shivering again when Dean’s fingers stopped their path on his skin.  ”Touch me.  Get me off wearing these.  Make me come.  Please.”  

  
Dean pulled his hand away and smirked.  ”On the bed Sammy.”  

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hate it? Love it? Did I have someone remove their shirt twice? Let me know!
> 
> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317


End file.
